


No Punching People in the Kitchen

by Kateera



Series: All In a Summer [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Punch Happy Oswald, Roger has awful friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Jim realizes that his vacation may include a whole lot of holding Oswald back while he tries to punch people. If only Roger didn't have the worst friends!





	No Punching People in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt, Lifeguard
> 
> No offense meant to anyone who's been a lifeguard and I in no way think you all act like Brett. :P
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder), for being an awesome beta and a sounding board for my crazy plot bunnies. 
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) to say hi and ask questions and flail over Gobblepot.

The sun broke over the silent room and bathed light across Oswald’s face, his nose scrunching as he turned away from the dawn. Jim watched, a smile curving his lips as Oswald pulled his pillow over his head and groaned.

 

“Morning, sleepy head,” Jim cooed, getting out of his bed and padding over to where Oswald was burrowing further into his blankets. “Time for breakfast.”

 

“I’m sleeping, go away.”

 

Jim walked around the bed and crawled under the blankets, pressing his cold feet to Oswald’s calves. Oswald yelped and rolled over, falling out of the bed with a thump and a groan. Jim gasped and leaned over to see Oswald glaring at him, still managing to look menacing with his hair sticking out in all directions.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“You’re gonna be,” Oswald sneered and jumped back into bed, landing with his legs on either side of Jim and digging thin fingers into his sides.

 

Jim squirmed and giggled, struggling to keep Oswald’s hands away from his well known ticklish spots.  Pulling up Jim’s shirt, Oswald dragged his fingers right under Jim’s ribs, turning him into a wriggling mass of laughter, gasping breaths, and pleas for mercy.

 

“Stop it! Stop! I give!” He curled up to protect his ribs and Oswald backed off, panting from the unexpected workout, his smile shining bright and triumphant. Jim thought he might be the most beautiful person ever created.

 

_He’s beautiful and he loves me, how did I get this lucky?_

 

Jim collapsed back on the pillow, his skin warm and tingling from Oswald’s attention. “That wasn’t fair.”

 

“I don’t play fair, remember?” Oswald ran a finger up the bottom of his foot and giggled as Jim pulled it back with a high-pitched yelp.

 

“Come here,” Jim said, smiling and patting the mattress. “I promise not to tickle you.”

 

Oswald shook his finger at him and hopped off the bed. “Nope, not falling for it.” He padded over to his suitcase and grabbed his black toiletry bag. “You woke me up, so I’m going to shower and eat and you can think about what you’ve done.”

 

Jim pouted until Oswald left the room and then gave a little laugh. _He’s too cute in the morning. How am I going to resist kissing him this entire trip?_

 

By the time Jim made it down for breakfast, the rest of the group was up and moving about. Brett, Roger’s friend from work, stood at the breakfast nook and looked to be telling a story, something about hunting in Alaska from what Jim could gather. Oswald looked ready to strangle the man.

 

“I looked into that bear’s eyes as he died and I tell you, nothing makes you feel more powerful, more like a man.” Brett clapped Oswald on the back. “You look like you could do with some hunting.”

 

Jim stepped up and bumped into Brett. “Oops, sorry!”

 

Brett humphed, but picked up his coffee cup and carried it to the table.

 

“Thank you,” Oswald whispered as he finished spreading jam on his toast .”He wouldn’t stop grabbing me. I was one more ‘manly slap on the arm’ away from making him a rug.”

 

“That would be one pathetic looking rug,” Jim whispered back, stealing a piece of Oswald’s toast and taking a bite. “What did you want to do today?”

 

Oswald glared at him and popped two more pieces of bread in the toaster. “I want to go swimming again and then I’m up for whatever.” He hopped up on the counter with his toast. “Just so long as we don’t have to spend all day with Roger and Mr. ‘I’m so manly ‘cause I kill animals’.”

 

“Unless he wrestled the bear with a knife and won, I’m not impressed,” Jim said, earning a fond smile from Oswald. He slathered butter and jam on the newly toasted bread and plopped a new slice on Oswald’s plate while he ate the other one. “More swimming, I’m game. We can also head into town and see if they have anything going on tonight.”

 

“Let me know when you boys are going swimming, okay?” Brett turned the corner and flashed a smile full of absurdly white teeth. “Wouldn’t want to see you get carried off by the current.”

 

“Um, we’ll be fine,” Jim said, confusion coloring his voice as Brett laughed.

 

“Oh, we can’t be too careful, can we, boys?” He leaned against the counter and ruffled Oswald’s hair. “I used to be a lifeguard and I know all about the dangers out there.”

 

Jumping from the counter, Oswald looked ready to punch Brett’s perfect teeth out and Jim stepped between them.

 

“Sure thing, Brett,” Jim said with an easy grin. “Don’t know when we’ll head out, but see you there.”

 

Giving Jim a punch in the shoulder, Brett grabbed another cup of coffee and walked out.

 

“He deserved to get hit.” Oswald’s low voice sent a shiver up Jim’s spine.

 

“Yeah, but maybe not in the kitchen, where we could contaminate the food.” Jim turned and smiled, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm. “Once Uncle Frank is up and about, Roger and his talking stereotype will be so focused on trying to impress him that they’ll forget all about us.”

 

Swallowing the last of his food, Oswald nodded. “If you say so.”

 

“I do.” Jim gave him a slow smile. “And just wait till we can escape for a day. I’ll take you to that cave I was talking about.”

 

Watching Oswald’s eyes brighten, Jim felt flushed and happy and not even the prospect of spending time with Roger and his annoying friend could destroy how wonderful it felt to be spending so much time with Oswald.

 

“I’m gonna go grab my stuff,” Oswald said, a slight smirk on his lips. “That means you can’t keep staring at me.”

 

Jim blushed and stepped away. “Shut up.”

 

Oswald pushed him and Jim stumbled away with a laugh. “Go on, I’ll be up shortly.”

 

Watching Oswald disappear up the stairs, Jim turned to the dining room and frowned. Walking into the room, he found Roger and Brett eating across from each other and moved to the head of the table.

 

“Can I talk to you guys real quick?” Jim asked, forcing himself to smile.

 

“What up, man?” Brett leaned back in his chair and Roger only cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Stop touching Oswald without his permission,” Jim said, looking each of them in the eye. “You’re making him uncomfortable and it’s not cool.”

 

Brett snorted. “We’re just being friendly, Jimmy. No need to be so sensitive.”

 

“Well, now you know, so stop it.”

 

“Jimmy, it’s what guys do.” He turned to Roger with a smirk. “Kid’s gotta learn to grow a pair.”

 

“Roger, how about you let your friend know that in my house, people are treated how they want to be treated?” Frank walked into the dining room, holding a cup of coffee and frowning at the scene in front of him. “Jim, go on. Oswald is waiting by the front door. I’ll be taking the boat out later if you want to come along.”

 

Jim nodded. “Sure, that’d be cool.” He watched his uncle sit at the head of the table, Brett looking upset and Roger looking unsure.

 

_Serves you right._ Smiling at the growing discomfort in the room, Jim walked off, finding Oswald leaning against the wall next to the front door. He’d already changed into his swim trunks and Jim took a minute to admire the expanse of pale skin along Oswald’s chest and stomach.

 

“What took so long?” Oswald asked, holding out Jim’s swim shorts and towel.

 

Jim took his things and gave Oswald a quick hug. “Had to clear something up with Roger and Brett. Uncle Frank is taking the boat out later, if you want to go.”

 

Oswald frowned at him, but didn’t press for details. He shrugged in his normal manner and leaned back against the wall. “The boat thing sounds fun.”

 

Jim grinned and ducked into the small closet next to the door, changing into his swim trunks and wrapping the towel around his neck. “It’s fun and since we’ll be with Uncle Frank, Brett can’t try to convince us of his lifeguarding prowess.”

 

“Dude’s a prick,” Oswald said through the door and Jim huffed a laugh.

 

Opening the door, he stepped out and grabbed Oswald’s hand, heading outside and down the walkway towards the ocean. Jim refused to let his brother and his prick of a friend ruin his vacation or ruin his time with Oswald.

 

_Maybe it is time to tell them the truth._

 

Jim’s heart swelled with love and adoration for Oswald’s calm acceptance of him and his fears, no matter how scary telling his family might be, with Oswald there, it might not be a disaster.

 


End file.
